housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Housepets 5000 BC, Part 1
Housepets 5000 BC is the 93rd arc in Housepets!. Characters *Peanut *Grape *Satau *Tarot *Sabrina *Maxwell *The Wolves Pack **Miles **Natalie *King *Great Kitsune *Jill Sandwich *Earl Sandwich *Karishad *Spirit Dragon *Fido Plot Peanut awakens Grape on the couch. She grabs him by the muzzle and tells him to gently tell her what the problem is. Peanut reminds Grape that she said she didn't want to be left out of he and Tarot's dimensional adventures. Grape then says that she thought they stopped doing that, too which Peanut asks her to explain that to a mysterious black canine standing behind him, who speaks in an undecipherable language. Peanut then takes the canine, named Satau, to the D'Angelo residence, where Sabrina and Tarot activate a spell of Mutual Understanding, allowing him to speak English. Sabrina notes that Satau recognizes the spell, to which Tarot explains by revealing that he was Spirit Dragon's 2nd avatar. Tarot explains to him that she's the 150th, or rather was. Satau takes this to mean that Spirit Dragon won the game, as it is the only way a cat and dog could be living peacefully together, to which both Sabrina and Tarot don't know how to answer. Tarot asks how Satau ended up in the present time, to which he explains that Spirit Dragon sent him into the future to get a glimpse the future location of Pete's temple, but wound up going too far for Dragon to retrieve him. Satau stays over at the Sandwich residence while Tarot figures out what to do (with Peanut calling it a "sleepover.") The ancient canine is amazed of all the the advancements of living in the future, and he is especially enthralled that a "magic box" has taken the role of storyteller. Peanut excitedly explains the box is powered by electricity, which he replies that they managed to find a way to harness this power and not call it magic. Max complains to Grape that she keeps dragging him along on these adventures, but Grape replies they aren't going anywhere; they just have a genuine "cave dog" in their home. Max frustratedly asks what is so awesome about him, while Grape makes an off-comment about Satau's "stacked shoulders," to her embarrassment. At the Wolf House, Natalie is in her room, swooning over her secret crush on Fido, when one of her candles goes out. As she goes downstairs to ask Miles for the matches, she sees Tarot introducing Satau to Miles while looking for King's room. Satau then introduces himself to Natalie, complimenting her scent and wishing her future pups to be strong and healthy, leaving her flustered. Later Natalie is back in her room, swooning over her new crush; Satau. Tarot and Satau ask to borrow King's gold statue. King uncovers it, and Tarot asks Great Kitsune for a ruling, whereupon Kitsune possesses the statue and greets them. King angrily asks if he's been in there the whole time, but Kitsune replies he's everywhere all the time. Kitsune (still talking through the statue) explains he told Pete and Dragon "no weird time junk," and responds he can't put Satau back, for Dragon knew the risks of time travel. However, he mentions that doesn't mean Satau cannot return and that they can figure it out on their own. Tarot tells Kitsune that even after the game is over he doesn't make things easy. When Kitsune offers to let Cerberus expedite Tarot's fate, she agrees to handle it alone. Satau has dinner at the Sandwich residence. Mrs. Sandwich asks where Satau is from, where he replies he is the chief dog of the Merimde on the Nile River. Mr. Sandwich, realizing he is from Egypt, makes a dad joke about mummies, neither of which Satau nor Peanut understand. Grape goes outside to the yard to see Satau lying on his back, noticing that there are fewer stars in the sky. Grape tells him it's because of light pollution. Sitting next to him, Grape asks him what the past is like. Satau explains that life is simple: humans grow food, dogs protect the food from raiders, and cats protect it from vermin. Grape asks what he thinks of cats, and he replies they are like brothers; eternally feuding over who will inherit the birthright, to Grape's disappointment. Grape goes on to ask him if he misses his home. He says he does enjoy the current time, but it's not his home, and he is needed back in time. Grape then decides to ask what if he's stuck here. Satau says then he would have no choice but to move on with his life, and asks how does an animal make their keep these days. Grape replies with "act cute, pose in embarrassing sweaters, and get irritated when dinner is late." Sabrina and Tarot try to find a way to time travel. Tarot gets frustrated from not being able to find anything on the astral-web (that aren't comments assuming you're a noob trying to kill Hitler.) Sabrina states they could take the direct approach if only they had some mana. At that moment, Karishad comes along with the mana Keene had received from Pete. Peanut asks why they are going to the temple; and why they haven't done it before. Sabrina replies that they'd have to wear hats and fight monsters, and also that it's dangerous without a demi-god's backing. Tarot, holding the Cosmic Lantern, explains that without Pete around it's simple to hack their way in with mana, which she traded with Karishad in exchange for letting him paint Satau's edges gold. Max ends up gets dragged along, asking why he has to come instead of someone already mixed up in this, like King. Tarot replies King strongly refused, followed by a crescendo of creative profanities. Grape asks what the problem is, wondering if it's because she has a "cat-crush" on a "certain dog." Max tells Grape he's long learned that her crushes are a part of who she is; he just doesn't want another disaster like Gallifrax. Grape reminds him that half of the problem was his grandstanding; while Max retorts that other half was his atrocious luck. Satau manages to overhear Grape's comment about her crush. Inside the temple, Tarot and the others prepare to send Satau back to his previous time, plus a few minutes so they don't create a paradox. Peanut mentions he was in a paradox once. Tarot tells everyone to hold out their hands to spread the magic(k) out, since mana packs a punch. She also tells Karishad to sit out for his "own safety." Satau thanks everyone for everything. As everyone says goodbye, the spell activates, teleporting everyone in the room except Karishad. Karishad remarks that they are going to blame him for this. Back in King's room, King queries to the Kitsune statue about his future pups. Kitsune tells him that they won't be half-human monstrosities, he's all corgi now. He also tells him that Pete and Spirit Dragon won't be his pups (he thought about it, and while it'd be funny it wouldn't be fair to Bailey.) Before Kings asks another question, Kitsune replies that what he was about to ask is hardly weird, and that many mortals are into that. A red-faced embarrassed King tells him he wasn't going to ask that, but Kitsune replies he was thinking about it so hard. To Be Continued! Events *Satau is introduced. *Satau is revealed to be Spirit Dragon's 2nd avatar, while Tarot was her 150th, showing Spirit Dragon has had multiple avatars throughout history. *Natalie is revealed to be Miles' niece. *Peanut, Grape, Max, Sabrina, Tarot and Satau are teleported to the past. Trivia *The first two comics in the arc were shown being drawn live on one of Rick Griffin's live-streams. *The alt-text in Statue Wary is another reference to Homestar Runner, where Homestar would often mistake his friends' costumes on Halloween. *In Rules and Statutes Great Kitsune references Ms. Frizzle's famous catchphrase from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Magic_School_Bus_(TV_series) The Magic School Bus] TV series. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2015 Category:Celestials Category:Cosmic Nerds Category:Multiple Parts